Apologies
by live2rite
Summary: Jack's annoyed Sam again!


A/N. I just suddenly came over all angsty so I wrote this little story.

Apologies

Sam couldn't believe him! Who the hell did he think he was? Colonel 'I'm so great' O'Neill just decided to leave that civilisation to die. Why did he think he had the right to make that decision. She couldn't believe that he told her to leave her emotions at home, that they had no place in negotiations! That son of a …

"Sam" Came a tentative voice from the door. Daniel was stood there with two cups of coffee.

"What Daniel?" she growled. He walked into the room and put one of the cups in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"WHATS WRONG? Daniel you were there, you heard what he said to me, I mean he actually said that to me when he knows …" she trailed off.

"You can't stay mad at him forever, you must realise that sometimes he makes decisions that you are not going to agree with and besides he was given the order to leave by Hammond" he reasoned.

"That's not why I'm mad at him" she practically whispered, Daniel looked up sharply.

"Then why are you?" he asked puzzled.

"Never mind" she looked at her watch, "I'm gonna go home, I don't think I'm in the mood to work past the time I should tonight"

"Ok, what do I tell Jack if he comes looking for you?"

"He won't" she stated.

"What if he does?" he persisted.

"For cryin' out loud Daniel, then tell him that I went home!" she almost shouted then she sighed again, "Sorry, I'm going now" She picked up a pile of paper and walked out of the room.

By the time she arrived at her house she was really tired and felt like she was about to cry. She couldn't believe that he had once again reduced her to tears. There were only two things that she cried about, her dad and Jack. She decided to get in the shower and continued to berate herself for being such a school girl over how she felt for Jack. When she got out of the shower she pulled on her favourite night shirt (and old air force one of course) and walked into the kitchen to look for food. There was non. This called for take out. She was just about to call an order through when the door bell rang. She went to open it with an exasperated air.

Jack was standing on her doorstep with a pizza box, he looked unsure of himself and gave her a barely perceptible once over with his eyes when he saw her.

"Err, Carter, I thought that maybe we could talk, I bought a peace offering" he said as he gestured to the pizza box, "It's chicken and sweetcorn, your favourite"

Carter really didn't want to talk to him right know but the part of her that was Sam told her to let him in to explain, besides she was really hungry and the chicken and sweetcorn pizza sounded really good.

"Ok sir, come in" she said in rather clipped tones which he instantly noticed. They walked into the front room and placed the pizza on the coffee table and then they both sat down on the couch. Jack looked up at Sam, he could tell she was really pissed at him and he knew that there were no words that would be able to fix this and that only left one way … he just hoped that she wouldn't slap him or anything. He took a deep breath.

"Sam, I can't really apologise in words enough for what I have done so if you'll let me I have another way" he lifted his hand up to her cheek and when she didn't pull away he leaned forward and kissed her. In a flash it was like Sam felt herself melt, she remembered all the times that he had done something which had hurt her and Jack's kisses didn't stop until she forgave him for each one. All the way from the Edora incident from the first year they meant to the most recent incident on P5C 947. When Jack thought that she had forgiven him he pulled away and gently whispered to her, "I'm so sorry" Sam smiled and pulled Jack back to her. This time, the kisses weren't apologies, they were promises for the future. Sam stood up suddenly and pulled Jack up with him and started to pull him towards the bedroom.

"Sam, what about the regs?" he asked not entirely sure he had the strength to pull away like he knew he should and her response confirmed this.

"Screw them! We've held this back for almost seven years, I can't do that anymore, can you?" he smiled at this and came out with a typical Jack O'Neill sarcastic comment.

"More importantly, the pizza'll get cold" he smirked.

"I have an oven" she said stepping into the room, pulling Jack with her. Just before the door shut you could hear Jacks response float out of the room.

"Sweet!"

The End!

A/N please review, like I say just another little idea that I have to get out of my system, he he he, thanx guys luv Nicki.


End file.
